It is well known that .alpha.-olefin is polymerized in the presence of a catalyst composition comprising a solid catalyst components (which comprises magnesium, titanium, halogen, and an internal electron donor), an organoaluminum component and an external electron donor to produce an .alpha.-olefin polymer. Recently, it has been found that the stereoregularity of an .alpha.-olefin polymer produced by polymerization of .alpha.-olefin is enhanced by the use of an aminosilane compound as an auxiliary catalyst component. Until now, there have been reported a number of aminosilane compounds. For instance, Japanese patent provisional publications H3-74393, H7-118320, and H8-100019 describe alkoxy(hydrocarbylamino)dialkoxysilane compounds which are of value as auxiliary catalyst component for the polymerization of .alpha.-olefin.
Japanese patent provisional publications H8-120021 and H8-143621 disclose a process of polymerizing .alpha.-olefin using a catalyst which contains an aminosilane compound having a cyclic amino group, such as mono(cyclic amino)alkylalkoxysilane and di(cyclic amino)dialkoxysilane.
Japanese patent provisional publication H3-74393 describes a synthesis method of an aminosilane compound which comprises a reaction between an alkyl(trialkoxy)silane and a lithium amide which is prepared by a reaction of an organolithium compound and an amine compound.
The aforementioned Japanese patent provisional publications H8-120021 describes a process for preparing a mono(cyclic amino)alkylalkoxysilane compound by reacting a secondary cyclic amine compound with a halogenated silicon compound or with a Si--O bond-containing silicon compound.
The aforementioned Japanese patent provisional publication H8-143621 describes a process for preparing a di(cyclic amino)dialkoxysilane compound by reacting a secondary cyclic amine compound with a halogenated silicon compound or reacting an alkali or alkaline earth metal salt of a secondary cyclic amine compound with tetraalkoxysilane.
Japanese patent provisional publication H9-67379 describes a process for preparing a diaminodialkoxysilane which comprises a reaction between a tetraalkoxysilane and lithium amide which is produced by reacting a dialkylamine with butyl lithium, or a reaction between a tetraalkoxysilane and a Grinard reagent such as diethylaminomagnesium chloride in diethyl ether.
Research chemists including the present inventors have recently discovered that a catalyst composition comprising a solid catalyst component (which comprises magnesium, titanium, halogen, and an internal electron donor), an organoaluminum component, an external electron donor, and a di(polycyclic amino)dialkoxysilane (auxiliary component) is effective to produce an .alpha.-olefin polymer having a high stereoregularity and a broad molecular weight distribution. This discovery is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/959,302 and EP-A-97402610.
The above-mentioned application documents describe that di(perhydroisoquinolino)dimethoxysilane which is one of the di(polycyclic amino)dialkoxysilanes is obtained by reacting tetramethoxysilane with a lithium salt of perhydroisoquinoline which is produced by reaction between perhydroisoquinoline and butyl lithium. The use of butyl lithium is disadvantageous for an industrial process for the production of bis(perhydroquinoline)dimethoxysilane, because butyl lithium easily ignites. Therefore, the producing process utilizing butyl lithium requires specific care in its handling.